The Khult
The Khult is a mysterious organization founded by the great mage, Marat Xeyos. The Khult is a collective of wizards and magic-practicing individuals who view the usage of conventional weaponry a horrific and evil thing. They claim that magic is the only pure way of conducting combat, indeed, the only pure way of doing anything in life. As such they intend to attack the main kingdoms and win purely using magic, to show it’s superiority. Their aspirations of conquest are aided by the fact that they have found a way of generate pure rune essence away from the mainstream sites, and immediate access to the altars of rune crafting – an advantage that supplies them with almost limitless runes. Membership The Khult welcomes any and all practitioners of magic, although on the basis they leave behind physical weapons and combat forever and permanently embrace the use of magic. The majority of members are human, although there are several non-humans in the Khult too. Typically, Khult members are at least twenty years old, and are (or were) followers of Zamorak, although there are many exceptions to this. For the first year members are known as apprentices, whose task is to learn as much as they can of magic, principally from the usage of the vast libraries of knowledge collated by previous Khult members, although they are actively encouraged to experiment and direct their own learning when it comes to this. Once the year is up, they are assigned a series of ever more rigorous and testing challenges which could be solved by both physical weapon and magic – the apprentice is ordered to use the latter or face mandatory expulsion. These tests are spanned over the period of a year, and although it is expected for one to face all of the challenges back-to-back they are allowed brief rest and learning periods in between. After the first two years, the apprentice then becomes a full member, and given a relatively free leash when it comes to exploring magic and roaming the various kingdoms. However, the Khult enforces strict obedience, and any speaking of the Khult (unless to try and bring in new recruits) is paramount to a death sentence. Khult members are permanently tracked by a tiny magical device implanted in their necks, which also monitors basic thought. This tracker, as it is known, returns the information back to the Khult’s primary headquarters. Upon death, the tracker instantly vaporises, returned to the great information banks belonging to the Khult. History The Khult was founded around the year 121. At first, it’s members were few in number – the founder, Marat Xeyos, was unsure of whom he could convince to join him and whom would regard him as a new enemy. By 125 it had only thirty seven members, most of whom were close associates to Xeyos. Over time, however, the first few began to quietly convert more followers, who in turn recruited more. Initially the Khult was composed of followers of the dark gods, though slowly Xeyos was able to bring in followers of Guthix andSaradomin, and some other gods, allowing him to greatly increase the span of his clandestine recruiting campaign. By 154 the Khult had several hundred members. A few of these were placed defending the assault on Varrock, which Xeyos saw as a way of honing in their magical skills, and possibly bringing in more followers. It worked. The Khult’s numbers started to increase at an ever-faster, though not exponential rate, and by 169 it had an estimated thirty thousand members of varying degrees of association – some were merely recruiters, others operatives going around freely. Only a thousand or so remained permanently within the many bases of the Khult. Bases The Khult has two kinds of bases. Corporeal Bases The first kind, so-called Corporeal Bases, which are generally meeting places, rally points and recruitment centres, are typically located underground and in the Wilderness. Otherwise they are buried in secluded places or abandoned dungeons throughout the kingdoms, and occasionally on islands in the various oceans. Most of these bases are very small, but a few strategically-placed bases are much larger. Void Bases The second kind of base does not exist in RuneScape per se; rather, these bases are voids created by magic powers and act as the primary bases. Because of their existence in a void they can be as large as necessary without limitations for hiding, and are also very secure – the only entrances or exits are magical portals to the first kind of bases. These portals can be closed down or redirected if necessary, and can also ‘punch’ a portal through to any valid place in RuneScape. These Void Bases, as they are known, also have links with each other. They have enough room not only to store all of the Khult’s members but also foster a community of them – an as yet unborn community. Most Void Bases have more room for recreation than the Corporeal Bases, and can be made bigger at a whim. The perimeter of these Bases, unless they are fully enclosed, is an impenetrable wall of white. Such are the sizes of these Bases they often contain things like farms, gardens, and even pens for various monsters and beasts. The largest Void Base is the Nexus, in which Marat Xeyos is permanently housed, along with the highest echelons of the Khult’s ranking members. It also contains the complete and tangible Librarium of Knowledge, which documents all the known information on magic. The data contained can also be accessed remotely by magical Knowledge Consoles held in various other bases. Creed of the Khult The Creed of the Khult lays down exactly what it aims to do. 1) Destroy all physical weaponry 2) Kill or convert all those who use physical weaponry 3) Introduce the rune stone as the common tool of the world 4) Ensure a peace, or at least an amnesty between the religions 5) Ensure that none are ever tempted by the ways of the weapon These are the original five commands of the Creed. These are the main overriding commands that each member should follow. There are also a great many directives (essentially rules) dictating etiquette and behaviour, along with other less essential things regarding the Khult. Category:Ragnarok